


Blanket Fort Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and blanket forts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (or happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc.)

People never out grow blanket forts. It is a law of the universe. That was why on this particular Friday night, Isaac and Stiles were at the Hale house in the living room surrounded by every spare blanket they could find. All the other pack members were having date night, even Derek had a date with a she wolf from a neighboring pack.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered. They had been laying together in the fort for the past hour. They had spent twice as much time as that just to build the damn thing, but Isaac loved to watch Stiles when she was so excited and care free. “What?” Isaac replied, turning to face her. “Nothing, it was just too quiet. Let's play a game.” Stiles face lit up at her suggestion. Isaac however, was not as enthusiastic. He still remembered the last time she suggested they play a game. They had both ended up with jello all over themselves and the kitchen, Derek wasn't too happy with them for a few weeks after the fact.

“Before you say no,” Stiles began after seeing the look in his eyes. “This doesn't involve gelatinous products or launching said products via everyday kitchen appliances.” Isaac considered her idea, “Okay, but I reserve the right to say no and make fun of you if it is a terrible idea.” Stiles thought it over before nodding and then explaining, “Okay, But it's harmless.” “That's what you said about the jello”, Isaac muttered earning himself a punch in the shoulder from Stiles. “Shut up you!” Stiles huffed.

“Alright, so here's the game. Question for question. I ask you a question, and then you answer and ask a question back. You have to answer the question or you lose. Winner gets to make the other person do something ridiculous whenever a certain word or phrase is used. Sound fair?” Isaac nodded after thinking it over for a moment. “Cool,” Stiles said with a smile. “I'll go first. What do you miss most about being human?”

“Um... I would say getting drunk, but I never even tried before I got The Bite. I guess that would have to be the thing that sucks the most.” Isaac responded after a moment. “What was the stupidest thing you ever did in elementary school?”

Stiles snorted and had to take a moment to comb through the list of idiocy she had combined over the years. “That would have to be the time I punched Jackson in the face causing him to fall of the jungle gym in the first grade. He made fun of Scott's asthma. I couldn't let that slide.” Isaac was trying to contain his laughter at the thought of Jackson getting his ass handed to him by a tiny Stiles. “Hmm... What is one supernatural creature that you hope isn't real?”

“Unicorns. Hands down. Those things are freaky. I am pretty sure they are nothing but pure evil. No way such a creature is good and pure. They probably bathe in the blood of their enemies.” Isaac gave a dramatic shutter and Stiles was trying not to choke on her laughter. “What are the top five things that changed your life?”

“Wow... well, honestly... in no particular order, it would have to be my mom's death. Getting diagnosed with ADHD. Starting Adderal. Scott being bitten. And you asking me out.” “I couldn't have been that big of a life event.” Isaac stated with disbelief before she could continue. “Of course you are. So many things wouldn't have happened if we weren't together.

“Beside the fact that before you, I thought I would always be the awkward friend that everyone pitied and felt bad for. I would have hidden behind my sarcasm and cynicism for a lot longer. I would still have a horrible opinion of myself. I wouldn't have sought out help for things that I really need to address. You changed a lot of things in my life.”

Isaac was a bit stunned. He looked as if he just found out everything he knew was a lie. It would be comical if it weren't so sad. “Stiles, you would have realized all of that stuff without me. Sure it might have taken you longer, but you would have gotten there in the end.” Stiles knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that he helped mold her life into what it currently was. In response, Stiles just sighed and turned to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

He held her for awhile, and they stayed silent just listening to their breath. “It's my turn to ask a question.” Stiles was the first to break the silence. Isaac hummed in agreement and she continued, “What is it that you like about me? I don't really see it. Sure I'm smart, but I am hardly someone who gets the guy.”

Isaac pushed back a bit and propped himself up on his elbows in order to get a good look at her face. “I have a list you know. A list of all the things I love about you. I mean, it's all mental but I can share it if you want." After a pause he continued:

“I love your eyes and how expressive they are. I love your sense of humor. You have such an amazing sense of loyalty and you are so sincere in everything that you do. You are fiercely protective of those you love. You have soft, pale skin that is irresistible. You have these adorable moles spattered across your body. You always strive to do the right thing. You have incredibly long legs. You are compassionate and kind. You have the weirdest attachment to your Jeep and an even weirder obsession with Batman.

“You are beautiful, Stiles. In every way I could imagine, you are perfect for me.” By the time Isaac finished his little soliloquy, Stiles had tears shining in her eyes. “You really think of me like that?” Isaac just nodded in reply, but was cut short by the press of lips against his own.

At first the pressure was hard and desperate, but the Stiles moved to straddle him and slowed down. She turned the biting, harshness into a tender caress. She felt safe hidden in her little blanket fort with the guy she was in love with. Isaac followed her lead and just allowed her to lead him where she wanted to go. He would follow her anywhere, and stay by her side come hell or high water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I think I finally figured out what I want to do with this series. I am thinking of having this series finish up of their wedding night, and that will be the first time they have full on sex. I like that idea the best, but let me know what you think.


End file.
